Fifty shades of love
by Ldluk
Summary: When Christian hear that instead of Katherine Kavanagh , Anastasia Steele came at the interview he just canceled the interview. Will they two have another chance to meet each other? Bad summary I know
1. Chapter 1

Settling down in the back-passenger seat in my black SUV, I was ready to go to work. Taylor, the head of my security team, is behind the wheel. He drives the expensive car to the 'Grey Enterprises Holdings'.

I have an interview this morning with Katherine Kavanagh. Actually, I don't know why I accepted this fucking interview. Maybe it's because the girl was imploring me for months, or maybe it's because she's the daughter of a CEO , of course not so rich as me. Whatever the reason is, I know that this interview is a waste of time - especially for a successful entrepreneur who finds it necessary to make every minute counted. I sigh.

"Sir" Taylor, says to me in a low voice and points with his chin toward a black Mercedes that is situated in front of my building.

I frown and get instantly nervous. Who the fuck dares to take my place? Exactly in that place Taylor stops daily the car and I get out of the car and head into the building, but it seems someone today has the balls to interrupt my flow.

I open the door, get out of the car, straighten my back to emphasize my tall body. Yes not only is my name intimidating but my looks are menacing as well, I am a pretty tall man, and since I work out, my body is in shape. I can swear that whoever is in that car will regret stopping the car in my place. I'll just explain to him that no fucking black Mercedes has access to park there.

I make my way to the car. I am mad, and if they even say one word back to me, I am going to kick his ass. I bang on the car window, and a girl almost screams out of fear as she slightly jumped. Then her face turns to mine. For a moment I am lost in her features. The big blue eyes are gobbling me, losing myself deep inside them, her lips full and beautifully sculptured. Fuck, the girl is beautiful. My type because I like brunettes. But, fuck, her car is still parked on my place. Bewildered, she glances innocently at me.

I bang another time, and signal to open the fucking window. She is shaken so accidentally opens the car door and hits my leg. Fuck! Who the hell is she? Is she trying to kill me?

"Fuck" I growl

"I am sorry" she says huskily, covering her face in her hands. She exits the car " Are you alright?" she asks in a flustered way as her cheeks blush in a soft, pink hue.

Once she gets out of the car, I get the chance to study her from head to toe. Fuck, the girl is hot! I'd fuck her in my playroom, binding her hands. Suddenly my eyes follow her hands and I see that she's rubbing her fingers. She's shy and awkward. I like this! Fuck, I feel how my cock is starting to get hard.

"Actually, no, I am not!" I say raw

She swallows hard, and her teeth start to worry her bottom lip. She bites her lip and her blue big eyes are making full contact with mine. The way she acts is killing me, it' s like her innocent eyes are looking deep inside my soul. I want to fuck her and to order her to get on her knees... _Fuck, Grey stop it! _

"You've parked your car, not in the best place" I say staring at her, I can't take my eyes off her.

"I...I am sorry, it's my first time here..." She murmurs. Her voice is melodic, innocent and sweet.

"Fist time?" I asked intrigued, what is this young lady doing here?

"Yes, I am here for an interview..." She says looking at her hands then continues " with Mr. Grey" and her blue eyes raise to glance at my eyes.

Fuck, she's Katherine Kavanagh! Holy crap! Who would have thought that she is so fucking hot and shy? On the phone, she seemed to have a big mouth but she comes here all shy and very unlike a journalist.

"Good. You know Mr. Grey?" I ask to tease her.

"Not very much. My friend told me he is very young and very gay" she says and her lips are curving.

What! Did I hear that right? Did she say that I'm very gay?

The words make me more mad. I want to grab her by her arms and lead her in my playroom to spank her butt until it's red. She'd see how gay I am. I can't help but to imagine her butt, and I feel my cock bulge in my pants. Fuck!_ Grey is all about control! _I say in my mind trying to control myself, but I want her and I want to at least to have this girl once in my bed.

I look at her slightly parted lips, I want to feel her lips. Fuck!

I need to stop this!

"Okay, Miss, the next time be more attentive" I say with control

I turn on my heel to go inside the building and take the elevator. When the elevator reaches my floor, I make my way into my office, knowing that in some minutes Miss Kavanagh, will be here for the interview. I can't wait to see her facial expression when she sees Who Mr. Grey is. Will she be more awkward than she was when I saw her? I smirk and can't wait to see that flustered face that blushes at every word of mine.

I head toward the enormous windows and see a little black dot in front of my building. Fuck! She didn't park the car somewhere else! In my veins rushes anger, why didn't she submit? Everything about this girl makes me want to spank her or to fuck her. I need to know more about Miss Kavanagh, and this interview is a great opportunity.

The phone that is sitting on my desk is starting to buzz. I go toward it and click a button

"Yes" I snap

"Miss Anastasia Steele for Katherine Kavanagh is here" Andrea informs me

What? Anastasia Steele? Fuck! I want Katherine here! Of course she sent another person after I made her feel so intimidated and uncomfortable. She was too shy to do this interview. Fuck! It's like she's a different person on the phone a very confident and vivacious, but when I met her, I only saw a very shy girl. She has intrigued me, I want to know who this Katherine Kavanagh is!

" I wasn't expecting Miss Steele, I was expecting Kate Kavanagh!"

"But, Mr. Grey, Miss Steele is already here" she says

"I'll do the interview only with Miss Kavanagh" I say roughly and hang up.

I am nervous. That girl made me think of her in all kind of positions in my red room, and then she's gone.

I let a sigh, and even now I think of that plump and full lip she was biting, I think of her blue bright eyes.

I take my phone from my inner pocket and dial Welch's number.

"Welch, I need a background check on Katherine Kavanagh"

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know your opinions ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you so much for your support! I don't have words to explain how much your reviews matter to me! I love all of them, I love your kind words, I love your constructive criticism! Now on the story hope not to disappoint you ;)**_

_**A big thank you to Frisky75!**_

Once I received the summary Welch has given to me, I impatiently open the envelope. I can't wait to know more about her, because all I do is think every day of Miss Kavanagh since I saw her.

I don't know what draws me so much to her, but certainly she has something about her. She is so contradictory; she is shy, innocent yet sexy as hell.

My fingers brush the papers inside. I remove the papers from the envelope. I can't help noticing that I am breathing hard. I have never been so excited to read someone's background report as I am now.

My face frowns as I see a photo of a blonde woman nothing similar with the Katherine I know. I skim through the papers seeing her name everywhere, even the car she owns is the same as she came here in, but this blonde for sure is not Katherine Kavanagh.

I nervously take my Blackberry and dial Welch's number.

"Sir" his voice is rough

" Welch, what the heck is this background check!? "

" Sir, it's Katherine Kavanagh's " he says

"No, fucking way! That is not hers" I yell squeezing my hand in a fist

" Sir, I checked the background very well, all the information on the summary is valid" he assures me, and I know Welch is always right, that is his work and he does his work brilliantly.

I take a look at the photo, if this is Katherine Kavanagh, who the fuck then is the brunette?

I am furious, I need to know her! I am running my hand through my hair, and thinking I have to know who the brunette is? She can't draw all my attention to her and then just disappear. She just doesn't know that I am Christian Grey and I'll find her wherever she is.

I remember her little face with those profound blue eyes that are too big for her face, her plump lips that she was biting. Yes, all my submissive were brunettes, but no one was so beautiful like this mysterious woman.

I look page after page at the summary, and I can't believe that this blonde girl with emerald eyes is Katherine Kavanagh. I study her background even if she's not the right woman. My attention is drawn to the name Anastasia Steele, she's her roommate. And if I remember correctly, Andrea said Miss Steele was standing in for Katherine Kavanagh that day for the interview.

"Wait!" I murmur as I realize all this time I was thinking of Miss Steele. She was the girl who parked the car in my place; she was here for the interview. "Fuck!" I growl

The thought that I cancelled the interview is making me more furious than I was. I throw all the papers in the trash.

I am not certain that the brunette I saw is this Miss Steele, but this time I am going to check by myself.

I am going to Portland, and it's not because of her it's because I have a meeting with the chancellor of Washington State University Vancouver about my speech at the graduation.

Oh, God, I don't give a damn about that speech, I just know that the brunette woman has to be a student there, as is Katherine. I dial Taylor's cell phone and inform him that we are going to Portland.

In a few minutes Taylor is in front of my building waiting for me. I leave my office and go toward the elevator.

When I exit the building, Taylor greets me " Mr. Grey " I nod back.

What I like in Taylor, is that I trust him, he has demonstrated this through years of honesty and loyalty to me. Another thing I like is that he knows my lifestyle, and his eyes never judged me, he is a perfect head of security.

I get in the car, accommodating myself in the backseat of my SUV.

The drive to Portland is long but I didn't notice it because I was too busy with my phone that was buzzing every 5 minutes. That's how it is to be Christian Grey.

Once we are in Portland, I tell Taylor to head to Washington State University Vancouver. I turn off my phone, and I stare at the city, hoping I'll see her.

When I arrive at the university I am greeted by a bunch of university professors and chancellor. They shake my hand whilst telling me how grateful they are for what I do for the university including the money I donate and of course for my presence at the graduation. They all are so boring, I just look at their happy faces and have an urge to roll my eyes but I abstain. The chancellor approaches to me...

" Mr. Grey, what a pleasure to have you here, let's go in my office and discuss how the ceremony works" the chancellor says with warmth in his eyes.

I nod, and he leads me to his office. I can't help but notice all the girls staring at me like I am some Greek God. They all are whispering something to each other, I roll my eyes. My eyes anxiously scan all the brunettes are in the university, and believe me there are a lot but none match who I am looking for. I feel some kind of adrenaline rush in my blood when I see a dark brown haired woman in the distance, but the feeling is easily extinguished when I see it's not her. For a second I have a fear that she is not a student here, and she's not Anastasia Steele. The thought is making me nervous.

I enter in the chancellor's office, seeing nothing special; the office is as simple as he is, a simple man in his fifties with more grey hair than black.

"Mr. Grey, please take a seat" he says pointing his hand at the chair that is on the other side of his desk.

I sit, but I am impatient to get out from his office to see if the girl I have thought about these past days is in this damned building.

"Mr. Grey, thank you so much for everything you do for the University, we appreciate your help..." He starts to speak the same bullshit a thousand times, which makes me annoyed. I know he does that to make me donate more money next time.

Then he explains to me that after a week the graduation is held, telling me every detail. I am getting a little nervous as I am here, losing time and speaking of me conferring the diplomas.

"Okay, I understand" I say quickly, before he starts to tell the same bullshit again.

"Mr. Grey, would you like a tour of the university?" He asks with a warm voice

"That would be good however I think you are too busy for that, I'd appreciate if a student would show me the building... What about Miss Steele?" I say hoping that this Miss Steele, is the right woman.

"Yes, of course" the chancellor says a little upset then he asks that Anastasia Steele is brought to his office.

After about five minutes, the office door opens and in my sight appears a brunette with an innocent face.

Once she sees me, she starts to blush, and my cock starts twitching at the sight of her reaction to me. She is the same shy girl I saw some days ago.

I look straight in her blue and bright eyes, she flinches a little then our eyes locked together.

**__****_Okay, I received a review from Guest, where she/he says this story is a piece of garbage, and it's disgusting. Firstly I don't force anyone to read it. Secondly I accept constructive criticism, as I know my English isn't perfect, but your review was rude. I want to see how disgusting will be your stories in Russian (my native language) . All this kind of reviews where people insult this story or me I will just delete them. Oh, by the way, honey you said you'll review like that further, have I intrigued you so much, that you're willing to read more "garbage"?_**

**_Now on a positive note, thank you so much guys, you all are so wonderful! Thanks for reading ;) _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This story has nothing relate with RNGvader! Please don't write reviews about her in my story, I don't care about her! I don't seek your attention, if you like this story read it, if not pass! About RNGvader, I suggest to ignore her, you give too much importance to her, that's exactly what she wants! _**

Her eyes are so big and sincere. I have never seen such expressive eyes in my entire life. I truly want this girl in my playroom. I am sure she wants me too, because she's keeping eye contact with me, and her cheeks flush with a soft shade of red.

The chancellor clears his throat and says. "Miss Steele, this is Mr. Grey, a very important figure to our University. He would like to have a look around."

Her eyes widen, and she quickly looks at the floor, no longer looking at me. She is peculiar. I knew she'd react like this upon realizing who I really am.

I'm positive she's thinking about the first time we met. At least, I _am_.

I can't wait until we're both alone in one of this building's rooms. I approach the chancellor and shake his hand, then I shift all my attention back to Anastasia.

"Okay, Miss Steele, I hope you'll not disappoint me." I say and she blushes again. I hope she understands what kind of tour I am waiting for.

"Mr. Grey, you'll be pleased," the chancellor says with a smile.

I fight the urge to roll my eyes, isn't he understanding he's not welcome?

I open the door and hold it, letting Anastasia exit first. This is not a gentleman's gesture. This is the perfect opportunity for me to appreciate her round ass. She's dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with some print on it. She, obviously has to wear something more luxurious. She is too beautiful for this simple clothes.

She is so quiet and intimidated by me. This girl will submit to my every word, and the thought pleases me very much. She would be a perfect submissive. It has been a long time since I've had a good submissive that pleased me entirely.

"So, Miss Steele, where do we begin our tour?" I ask her teasingly.

She stops and looks at me. I am slightly shocked she did that.

"Mr. Grey, I am sorry, but why am _I_ taking you for a tour ?" She asks.

Fuck, the girl is not as quiet as I thought! This makes me want to punish her right here!

"Miss Steele, I thought the chancellor has explained why," I reply, looking into her eyes with a dominating regard.

She starts to show me some rooms that I don't even care, I don't even notice what she shows me because all I want to do is stare at her. I like doing so.

We walk further, and she says.

"This is our study room, here are a lot of good and helpful books" she explains and we walk in.

I take a look and see some computers and a lot of shelves with books. I am intrigued. What kind of books does Miss Steele read?

"What kind of books do you like to read?" I ask.

"I like British Literature," she says and I glance at her moving lips as she speaks.

God, how much I want to feel this beautifully sculptured lips of hers.

"Mmm.. British Literature," I say appreciating her tastes.

" Yes, I am majoring in British Literature," she explains with a soft smile.

She's not a journalist as Katherine Kavanagh. Now it explains everything, because this girl is very unlike a journalist.

"Show me some books you like here" I propose.

She looks disoriented, and I notice that she's rubbing her fingers. Why is this girl is so shy? I bet she hasn't been with a lot of men, it's a good thing, I love her innocence, I'll have to teach her how to please me when she's my submissive.

She makes her way through the shelves, and looks for books. I smile, does she really think I am here for the books?

I face her back, while she is searching for books she likes. I come closer to her and feel the fabulous smell of a fruity perfume. The smell is so arousing that I barely control myself. I feel my cock twitch in my pants. Fuck! She's so hot! I want to fuck her right here.

She removes a book from the shelve.

"Hamlet.." She says and turns to face me and finds me dangerously close to her. She drops the book from her hands and looks at me. I hear her breath become harder, as she starts panting.

She wants to take a step back, but she can't because behind her are the shelves filled with books, and in front of her is me towering over her figure.

I look in her blue eyes and say. "I am sorry for the interview! Tell me a day and we'll make it happen."

"I am not sure about it, I have to prepare for my final exams," she says.

Fuck? Is she rejecting _me_? This little brown haired girl says no to almighty Christian Grey? I can't believe it. The air between us becomes thick and heavy.

"Anastasia.." I say and stop just to look at her beautiful face. I am so drawn to her. God how much I want to kiss her, to feel her full and plump lips. I want to touch every part of her body. To caress her beautifully feminine thighs... Holy Crap! I have to stop thinking about her, she's too shy and not ready to share my lifestyle. I am just going to scare her.

I step back, and bend to take the book from the floor. I give it back to her.

And when I am ready to say something about book, my phone buzzes. I look at the ID caller and turn to her.

"I am sorry, I have to go." She nods.

"Until next time, Anastasia" I say and go toward the exit, answering the call "Grey."

She remains in the same place with the book in her hands.

_**Thank you so much for reading the chapter. Feel free to leave a review ;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you so much for your kind reviews, I am so happy to read them. I know it has been a while since I have updated, but I am having some personal issues, anyway, I'll try to update new chapters as soon as possible. Thank you!_**

"Christian, Can you talk?" I hear the melodic voice that belongs to my mother. Probably she asked me if I can talk because of the formal way I answered the call, but I did that because I don't want to seem a mommy boy in front of Anastasia.

"Yes," I simply answer.

"Christian, just be calm, is nothing serious." She says and then takes a deep breath.

The words tense me a little, it's so confusing to guess what is she trying to say. A million thoughts are developing in my head, and it's really hard to stay calm.

"What's it? What happened?"

I hear her swallowing hard and then she says in one breath "Mia, she's in the hospital"

"What?!" I suddenly ask, thinking of my little sister. I worry, and definitely, I get more pissed that now I am out of the town.

"Christian, nothing bad happened to her, just come and see her, she'll be happy, you know she loves you"

"I am out of town, but I'll come as soon as possible" I say and hang up.

Fuck! For heaven's sake, I hope Mia is alright. She is the only person I trust, I even don't mind if she touches me, because she's my little sister and I love her a lot. I need to get at the fucking hospital, and make sure she has the best conditions there, best doctors and best nurses. At least, just a fact calms me a little: my mother works there and this makes me be sure that Mia is in good hands.

Taylor is standing behind the wheel in my SUV.

"We are going back to Seattle" I say in a raspy voice.

"Yes, sir" Taylor answers.

I feel my tensed body, I feel every nerve ending as it's numbing inside my body. I am thinking what could happen with Mia. My mother hasn't told me, she simply said to stay calm, as this would be possible. *sigh*

"Speed up!" I order to Taylor

"But... Sir.." Taylor says, but stops knowing I hate when people do not submit to my orders.

I glance at him nervously, showing him my displeasure. Taylor immediately presses gas and the car starts to move faster.

All over the drive I felt myself needless, being in this car and not with my sister. I love the control and I simply hate the situations like this where I am not able to keep them under control. I own control over my life, but sometimes, life comes with unexpected situations where even almighty Christian Grey is powerless.

* * *

When we arrive at the hospital, I quickly get out of the car I straighten my suit, and make my way to get inside the hospital.

I go to the information desk to find out in what room is my sister.

"I am looking for what room is Mia Grey" I say, my voice is steady filled with control. Nobody has to know what I feel, feelings show that I have some weaknesses and this is not acceptable for a man like me.

A raven-haired woman who is in her fifties, looks through her glasses at me, and I have a feeling she is the first woman who is not as much impressed by my looks as other women.

"Are you family?" She asks in a tired tone, I have an urge to roll my eyes, isn't she knowing the Seattle's richest man?

"Yes, " I answer, barely fighting the urge to yell at her.

"Can you be more specific?" The woman asks in a bitchy tone. Fuck! I am sick of this!

"I asked you in what room is my sister! Now, make me a pleasure and do your fucking work" I scream, making a profound eye contact and now she's powerless.

She quickly looks at the computer screen and tells me in what room is my sister, and tells me exactly how to reach the floor and the room.

I make my way to the elevator and fortunately I meet my mother.

"Christian, you come!" she says happily

"Yes, how is Mia? What happened to her?"

"She's alright. She went to a club. She tripped, and fractured her foot" my mother tried to say in a melodic voice as nothing happened. I am furious. What the fuck was doing Mia in a night club?

"Club? Was she drunk?" I ask furious as my face hardens.

"Christian, calm down," My mother whispers "Don't scold her, she's a big girl and she knows going at the club wasn't right" my mother continues.

Is she kidding me?

"That's the floor her room is" my mother say when the elevator reaches the 8th floor.

I nod and exit the elevator, heading to the left as the female from the information desk has told me.

After some minutes I find Mia lying on the bed with one leg in a cast.

"CHRISTIAN!" She screams all excited and happy to see me.

I come closer to her bed and she hugs me tight.

"Easy" I say smiling, being unable to hide my smile. I am glad that she's good.

"How are you?" I ask her

"I am good, just this cast... I think it's not fashionable" she says with a sigh

"Oh, Mia, what was you thinking about when you went to a club?"

She is no longer looking at me, she's feeling guilty tapping her fingers.

"I am sorry," she whispers

I hug her once again and kiss her on her forehead. Every time I look at her I remember the moment when my mother brought her home and told me that I have a sister. She was so little and cute and I started to love her from the first second I saw her. She is the most innocent person I have ever met.

"I was worrying about you" she confesses and this surprises me.

"Don't speak about worrying , because I was the one who was worrying" I say

"Knowing you, I expected you to come sooner, and for a moment I thought you'll not forgive me for going at that damned club" she says in a low voice looking at her well done manicured hands.

"Mia, I was out of town, for business. I came as soon as I could." I say thinking about Anastasia Steele, and the way I left her. She is a very loving person and she doesn't deserve someone to treat her like that.

"Thank you" she says in a sweet voice.

"What kind of business?" Mia asks, she is curious as always.

"I will attend the graduation and confer the diplomas to the students at the Washington State University Vancouver. I went to discuss how the ceremony works." I explain.

"Hmm... Have you found some hot students?" She asks with a smile. I roll my eyes.

"Mia, you're the same, even if you broke your foot" I say smiling

"So! You find one! I see in your eyes! Who is she? How old is she? How is she looking? Brunette? " and here it starts the same questions when Mia finds out I have found a new submissive.

"Yes, I saw one that was beautiful" I confess, hoping that here we'll stop talking about my preferences, but knowing well Mia, it's just the beginning.

"Is she the same as others?" She asks referring to my others submissive.

Yes, I have told to Mia, my secret a year ago. I trust her on this and she was really pissed thinking I am gay. Now, she knows that I like girls and that I am not seeking for a romantic type of relationship as she knows about contracts. Well, she knows a good part of my secret, but she doesn't know yet that I love to whip little brown-haired girls as Anastasia. I can bet she doesn't even know what BDSM is.

Mia, always assures me, that one day one of these girls will rape my heart and I will fall in love. Bullshit!

"No, she's not as others, she's brunette with big, blue eyes, but she is special, she's having something about her that draws me to her" maybe her innocence.

"What's her name? I have to see her!" Mia says with bright, happy eyes.

"Anastasia Steele, and no, you don't have to see her" I say, I brought no woman to meet my family.

Mia lets a sigh and rolls her eyes on me "Anyway, I am happy for you, brother"

"Don't be too happy, she's shy and we just see each other two times, and I let her in the middle of the conversation, because our mother called me and told about you"

"I am sorry. Do you have her cell phone?"

"Yes" and it's not because she gave it to me , it's because I am Christian Grey and I have all I want.

"Call her!" Mia almost screams excited.

"No!" I say. I can't believe Mia is helping me to get a girl to whip her. If she only knew...

"Call her..." She says another time making her puppy eyes.

"Alright" I say meanwhile taking my phone from my pocket. Mia lets some giggles of happiness.

I dial her number. She answers almost immediately.

"Anastasia, is Christian Grey" I say

"Christian...I mean, Mr. Grey is something wrong?" She asks confused, and probably she's surprised I called her.

"No, Anastasia, just wanted to apologize I left like that, I had to deal with something" I say

"It's ok Mr. Grey, you don't have to apologize, I know you are a busy man, and have better things to do than listening about some books" she says in a low and sad voice.

"No, no. Let me rectify this." I say and look at Mia who is super happy and she nods, then I continue "Will you mind to have dinner tomorrow with me?" I ask, knowing the girl is shy and can reject me, even if she find me hot, because I know she does, the way she looks at me, the way she acts betrays her.

"I have to prepare for my..." I interrupt her "It won't take long"

"okay" she said yes, it slightly shocked me. I find myself satisfied, knowing that I'll see her again. I want so fucking much the girl.

"Tomorrow at six be ready, I'll come for you"

"Alright, Mr. Grey, you really don't have to do that." She says

"Six, don't forget. Until tomorrow"

"Until tomorrow" she says gently and hangs up.

**_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, I love reading them._**


End file.
